


A Snippet in Time

by imaginary_space



Series: Shenanigans of the ASL trio (and their parents) [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_space/pseuds/imaginary_space
Summary: A brief glimpse into the general life of the Red-Haired Pirates, their Emperor and his partner. There's a day to relax in, shaved ice to be had, and a party to celebrate your children's successful decimation of Enies Lobby.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Dracule Mihawk
Series: Shenanigans of the ASL trio (and their parents) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732708
Comments: 1
Kudos: 107





	A Snippet in Time

Shanks never wanted this day to end.

For once, the sea and the sky were in agreement with each other; twin mirrors of calm blue. The Red Force drifted to the gentle lullabies of the waves, propelled by zephyrs. The same winds drive the wisps of clouds swimming lazily above, which created patchworks of sunlight. There were absolutely no Marines or any suicidal pirate crews to fight against. It was tranquil – a rarity in the New World. Never one to look at a gift horse in the mouth, the Red-Haired Emperor made full use of the day by lounging on the poop deck of his ship, though he wasn’t the only one to do so.

Shanks cracked his jaw open in a yawn before snuggling deeper into his companion’s lap, lulled into a drowsy sort of contentment incited by the soothing strokes of the hand in his hair. Once in awhile, fingernails would scrape against his scalp, like what it was doing now. Shanks let out a soft moan of pleasure as his spine tingled.

He pressed his face closer to his companion’s stomach, breathing in the smell of his shirt mixed with his natural scent. His partner continued petting his hair through his re-adjustments. Benn Beckman, who was resting below another palm tree, smiled around the cigarette between his lips as he watched the domestic scene play out in front of him.

“Sometimes, I wonder if you had been a feline in your past life, Shanks.” Came the first words spoken since the two had settled down together in silence.

Shanks cracked opened an eye to meet the hawk-like ones of his lover and gave him a cheeky grin.

“You’re going to have to get up soon, I am starting to lose the feeling of my legs.” Shanks whined in response, attempting to burrow deeper into the lap he was lying on. The hands he had wrapped around his lover’s waist tightened with that statement.

“Five minutes.” Knowing that it was pointless to argue any further, Shanks settled to enjoy his last few minutes –

\- Which had passed much too soon. Shanks groaned in reluctance when he felt the nudge that signalled the end of his enjoyment. He had just settled into a doze too, damn it! He sluggishly maneuverer himself off his partner’s lap, dragging out every bit of contact between them. He snagged the plumed hat lying beside the book his partner had been reading and covered his face with it, settling into a foetal position to sulk.

“Don't be so dramatic, I’ll be back after ten minutes.”

Uncaring about how childish he would look, Shanks stuck his tongue out at the retreating back of his lover. Who was he calling dramatic? He wasn’t the one living alone in an abandoned castle on a gloomy island ravaged by war, nor does he carry a sword the size of himself around on his back! Shanks shifted to face away from the direction his partner had left in, fully intending to sulk until he came back.

It didn’t last. The day was too good to let negative feelings fester. 

Shanks ended up on his back, mind drifting as aimlessly as the puffs of white cotton in the sky. His thoughts briefly wondered to his boys. Word on the newspaper was that the twins had assisted the Straw Hat pirates in storming Enies Lobby to save one of their crewmates: Devil Child, Nico Robin.

If that event wasn’t unprecedented enough, Straw Hat had ordered his sniper to shoot down the World Government’s flag, effectively declaring war on them. It was a ballsy move that had instantaneously gained his brothers’ support and approval. Then a Buster Call was initiated. Witnesses had claimed to see the Fire Demon and The Silver-Tongued Devil staying behind to cover the Straw Hat pirates’ escape, presumably dying for it.

A grin crossed his lips.

A wise man had once told him that the greatest trick the Devil had pulled was convincing the world that he didn’t exist.

Shanks lets out a sharp bark of laughter. He felt no remorse for unleashing those three terrors onto the world. As a matter of fact, he was going to be right beside them the day they brought down the World Government. His thoughts went to the golden transponder snail hidden in his room. It had arrived a few days before the newspapers were released to the public. He didn’t think that it could be used again considering that the Marines might have uncovered the truth behind the Buster Call by now and cut all connections towards the stolen snail.

A shadow fell upon him. Shanks tilted his head back and spotted the culprit. Recognising the objects held in his partner’s hand, he scrambled to sit up, making grabby hands for it. His reply came in the form of a quirked eyebrow before the hawk-eyed man settled down beside him and handed a bowl over.

Not wanting his lover to think of him as ungrateful, Shanks quickly gave him a peck on his cheek before delving into his bowl of shaved ice drowned in a myriad of colourful syrups. He moaned as the first mouthful of sweet flavours burst across his tongue. He was going to have to thank Lucky Roo for this later. A bowl of finely shaved ice pairs perfectly well with a day like this.

“I assume that the third bowl is mine, Mihawk?” Benn asked. He had come over upon noticing the man’s return with a tray of the frozen treats. Mihawk wordlessly handed Benn his bowl who gave a muttered word of thanks. Not being ones to indulge in sweet things often, both of their toppings were mostly fruits.

“What’s got you laughing to yourself like a loon, Shanks?” Mihawk questioned.

“Just thinking about our kids that’s all. Specifically, their latest feat,” Shanks replied, shovelling another mouthful of his syrupy shaved ice into his mouth.

“Indeed. That’s quite the stunt they’ve pulled but I must commend them for destroying that eyesore. It’s about time the Government be taken down a peg or two, they’ve had far too much power already.”

“That I agree,” Benn pitched in.

A brief moment of silence befell the three men as their thoughts turned towards the trio of sworn brothers who had, since setting off on their own, never stopped turning the world topsy-turvy. It was nothing less than what was expected of them – though they had exceeded some of their expectations – considering the dreams they were chasing. To be acknowledged for his own deeds, to free the people from the oppressive government and, to be the Pirate King. Those were some lofty goals indeed.

“Well, I propose a toast to the boys! Break out the booze Benn and let’s party! Mihawk, you’re joining us!” Shanks exclaimed excitedly, ignoring how his lover and his first mate traded long-suffering looks over his head.

This day was turning out to be an excellent one, and Shanks really never want it to end.


End file.
